


How's This?

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Baekhyun lies on his back and pats his thigh. “Come here, my Omega,” he demands, and Minseok scurries to climb on his thigh, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. He leans in and noses his neck, kissing and licking at the skin as he ruts desperately against Baekhyun’s clothed thigh. “Please, Alpha, I need it please,” Minseok begs, “I’m so fucking wet for you. Give me your cock please I’ll be so good-”aka needy omega!seok riding alpha!baek





	How's This?

**Author's Note:**

> [ENGRAVE this into ur mind](https://twitter.com/xiubokki/status/1035711678703255552) before reading. thx (my first a/b/o ever im sorry) [AFF link](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1365484/)

Minseok can’t sleep without cumming.

Not _always_ , but frequent enough that it’s annoying. It’s a bad habit that he can’t kick. Rare are the times that he doesn’t have to, but they _do_ happen—the days that he can sleep soundly without getting off. But most of the times, he needs his release before his body actually acknowledges his tiredness.

And tonight is one of those nights.

It’s been a day or two since he last came, the memory still fresh in his mind—his Alpha had been the one to give him his release, pounding into him again and again until his body was completely sated. But tonight, he doesn’t know if his Alpha would be able to help him with how busy he is.

Minseok is fucking sleepy after pulling that all-nighter, but his body just _won’t_ let him go to bed without a fight. He needs to cum. Eyes closed, he feels around the bed for one of his pillows and sighs when his fingers find another.

He yawns as he lies in his side and wedges as the pillow between his thighs, already aroused. He’s thinking about his Alpha who’s rarely home, thinking about how his good his Alpha would fuck him if he was here.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok whines breathily as he starts to rut against his pillow. It doesn’t take long before he starts leaking, his hole slick and wet, beginning to seep through the thin material of his shorts. Panting, he struggles to find the right angle as he greedily humps his pillow, desperate yet willing to wait for a satisfying release.

It’s strange how fast his arousal comes today, and he makes a mental note to check if his heat is arriving—but the thought quickly flies out of the window when he grinds against a particular spot and moans loudly. His eyes are still scrunched shut, lids heavy and tired and begging him to just go to sleep, but he _can’t._ He needs to orgasm, and he needs it now.

He turns and lies on his chest, his ass face up as he grinds faster and harder onto the soaking pillow. His actions falter as he gets needier, losing his rhythm as his breathing becomes erratic. His bangs cover his closed eyes as he bounces on the pillow, pretending it’s Baekhyun he’s grinding against. He knows he looks and sounds desperate, but he can’t help it. Everything feels so fucking wet and his mind is a haze—he can only think of his Alpha and his own release. “Alpha…”

“Yes, baby?”

Minseok’s eyes immediately fly open, but he doesn’t stop rutting pathetically against the wet pillow. With his pheromones permeating the air and his mind so focused on getting off, he failed to notice that his Alpha is home. The scent is enticing and Minseok knows his Alpha has been watching him for a while, with how strong his arousal smells. “Alpha,” Minseok moans, shutting his eyes once more. He wiggles his butt in the air and pulls his shorts down a little, showing his Alpha how needy and wet his hole is for him. The pillow is still between his thighs and he tries to hump against it, whining. “Need your knot. _Please._ ”

Baekhyun pulls his tie off without a word and hastily unbuckles his belt, eager to please his Omega. Minseok looks _so_ needy like this, pathetically grinding against a pillow with his fingers in his mouth, just pleading for his knot. He loves it, loves how whiny and needy his Omega is in bed, loves watching Minseok frantically jerking off. He smells so heavenly, and while Baekhyun can’t wait to sink his cock into Minseok’s slick hole, he decides to tease the Omega a little.

Sitting on the bed, he attempts to remove the pillow from in between Minseok’s thighs, but the Omega quickly latches onto it, squeezing his thighs tightly around them and whining. His fingers are now gripping tightly onto the pillow resting under his head and his eyes are still squeezed shut as he frowns, mindlessly, _defiantly_ shaking his head.

Baekhyun tsks, and pulls harder. “Hands off, baby,” he says in a soft voice, the warning evident in his tone. Minseok whines pitifully and reluctantly releases the pillow, and Baekhyun resists the urge to bury his face in the soaking material. Minseok smells _divine_ , and Baekhyun knows he tastes fucking good too.

Baekhyun lies on his back and pats his thigh. “Come here, my Omega,” he demands, and Minseok scurries to climb on his thigh, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. He leans in and noses his neck, kissing and licking at the skin as he ruts desperately against Baekhyun’s clothed thigh. “Please, Alpha, I need it please,” Minseok begs, “I’m so fucking wet for you. Give me your cock _please I’ll be so good-_ ”

“Hush now, baby,” Baekhyun interrupts in a low voice. He places his hand on the small of Minseok’s back and rubs gently. His Omega is already gone, the feral lust evident in his hazy eyes. “I’ll give it to you. You’ve been such a good boy recently.”

“Yes, I have,” Minseok breathes, feeling really tired. He can’t think, his mind is too fuzzy—he can only agree to whatever his Alpha says and hope that his Alpha will give him what he wants. He rests his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he lazily grinds against his thigh. He’s desperate for his release, but he’s too tired to go as fast as he did before, so he opts for a slow grind, sucking and bruising Baekhyun’s neck with marks to remind everyone that this Alpha is _his._

Baekhyun wants to eat Minseok out, taste him, worship him like he deserves to be, but Minseok seems so _needy_ for his knot tonight. He slowly inserts a slender finger into Minseok’s clenching hole, and Minseok jerks, moaning loudly as Baekhyun wiggles the finger, testing the waters. “Oh baby, you smell and feel so _good_ ,” Baekhyun growls, itching to turn Minseok over and just pound into him until he can’t walk. He inserts another finger, and another, until Minseok loses his mind. “Wanna fuck you with my tongue, but maybe next time, yeah?”

Minseok nods frantically, Baekhyun’s words just going in and out of his ears. He’s too far gone and he just wants the Alpha to fuck him, to knot him. “Please Alpha,” Minseok cries out, sinking himself onto Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun can smell his _want,_ his _need_ , and it’s all so fucking arousing. “I want you to fuck me good, please I need your knot, just put it in _please_ , I need you to fill me up-”

He removes his fingers and Minseok nearly cries at the loss of something inside him. Baekhyun quickly shifts so that Minseok is resting directly on top of him, the tip of his cock just touching Minseok’s puckered rim. He watches as Minseok sinks himself onto his cock with zero hesitation and moans, throwing his head back in delight. “ _Yes, God, fuck._ ”

Minseok’s scent fills the entire room and Baekhyun basks in it, his senses in overdrive. His Omega is everywhere, and Baekhyun has this sudden urge to breed him, to fill him with pups. It’s not normally something he thinks of when he cums in Minseok, but as Minseok fucks himself on his cock in this moment, he moans at the thought of the man carrying his children.

“Gonna fuck you so good you’ll be filled with my pups tonight,” he grunts lowly, thrusting upwards. Minseok claws at Baekhyun’s back as his head lolls to the side, tired and extremely horny. He lets Baekhyun do all the work as he mouths at the Alpha’s nape, sinking his teeth into the supple skin. _All his._

The sex is sloppy and quick. Baekhyun lets his hands wander all over Minseok’s body until they finally find home on Minseok’s perky ass, gripping tightly as he fucks the Omega fast. Their thighs are wet with Minseok’s slick, and the loud squelching fills the room as the Omega’s whines get louder. “Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, pulling his Omega in for a heated kiss.

“Alpha please,” Minseok mewls, grinding down on him and rolling his hips oh so sinfully.

“Please what?” Baekhyun chokes out, feeling his release coming. It pleases him to see Minseok like this, so wild and lewd, so confident and loud. His typically shy and quiet Minseok, _begging_ for cock, _begging_ for his cum.

“ _Fill me with your pups,_ ” Minseok whispers, a breathy moan. “Cum inside me and knot me, please baby I _need_ it.” Baekhyun moans at those filthy words, and with Minseok’s tight heat clenching around him, he doesn’t think he can last much longer. His grip on Minseok’s hip tightens and he can feel his knot forming as he goes slowly, trying to maintain his rhythm.

"You're so tight, babe. You like this?" Baekhyun rolls his hips the way Minseok likes it, the knot swelling and he cums deep into Minseok, his cum spurting into the Omega as the latter whines at the sensation of being filled. It fills Minseok fully, seeping out of his abused hole as Minseok absentmindedly moves to push the dripping cum back in, his mind completely blank. Baekhyun moans his name, eyes shut as Minseok attempts to milk more cum out of him.

One of Baekhyun’s hands move to Minseok’s neglected cock, the precum flowing slowly from the tip. Baekhyun smears it all over the tip and Minseok jerks slightly, whimpering at how sensitive and heavy his dick feels. Baekhyun wraps his hand around the wet cock, dragging his fingers up and down the member. “Come on, baby.”

Minseok attempts to sink himself deeper on the knot, moaning at feeling of the still growing girth inside him, steadily pumping cum into him. After a few expert flicks of Baekhyun's wrist, he finally cums onto the Alpha's dress shirt and pants tiredly. Breathing heavily, he slumps onto Baekhyun’s chest, suddenly feeling sleepy again. “Thank you, Alpha,” Minseok mumbles, yawning once more. The knot is still swelling in him and he can’t say that he’s used to the burn, but he loves the stretch and how sensitive he gets whenever Baekhyun moves in the slightest.

“Go to sleep, my love. I will clean us up later.” He’s tired after a long day at work, countless of incompetent employees and never-ending complaints from clients, but coming home to a comfortable Minseok is always worth all the trouble in the end.  



End file.
